happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode)
Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm is an irregular episode. It was featured along with the game. There are 2 parts, the first part is shown prior to game play and the second part is shown upon the completion of the game. Episode Description The complete episode from the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm downloadable game. Nutty jumps out of the frying pan and into the fire when he quits his addiction to candy and picks up another habit instead. Plot Nutty happily walks down the road and eats a large lollipop in one bite. He giggles as the sugar courses through his system, but he is soon saddened that his sugary treat is gone. He is beckoned into an alley by Lifty and Shifty, both wearing trench coats and their trademark grins. The greedy duo offer Nutty an entire dump truck full of candy, which Nutty eagerly accepts, tossing them a wad of cash to seal the deal. Nutty opens his arms wide as the dump truck opens and the mountain of candy begins tilting towards him. The view suddenly cuts to an emergency room where Sniffles, a doctor, looks at an x-ray of Nutty's stomach, which has been pierced by candy canes and other various candies. Later, a bandaged Nutty sighs happily as he has made a full physical recovery. He becomes confused, however, as a door closes on him and he finds himself locked in a padded room. From a security monitor, we see Nutty go through various episodes of sugar withdrawal including laughing maniacally, crying uncontrollably, screaming in distress, scratching the walls of the room, and making an ice sculpture of a candy cane with a chainsaw. Eventually, Nutty kicks the door down and emerges a changed squirrel, now sporting a full head of hair, a tie, and no longer wearing candy as a wardrobe or sporting a lazy eye. He and Sniffles shake hands, happy at the progress Nutty has made. Nutty walks down the street again, and is once more beckoned by Lifty and Shifty who stand in an alley. Once more they offer Nutty candy, but this time he refuses, having been rehabilitated. Undeterred, they show Nutty some video games and some controllers, which seem to capture Nutty's interest. Later, at Nutty's house, we seem him playing video games with the same interest he had in the candy he once loved. Time goes by and Nutty remains in his house playing video games, not even going outside to collect his mail. After about a year of playing, Nutty now looks more like his former self (minus the lazy eye), with gaming controllers, rather than candy, decorating his body. One day, one of his video game consoles breaks down and Nutty grows agitated. He exits his house and is blinded by the sunlight. He sees Lifty and Shifty's van, filled with video game equipment, which were stolen, as he rushes over to get all the equipment, they deceive him and drive off. Nutty spots Cuddles driving his car and runs out into the street to stop him. When Cuddles stops, Nutty runs over, throws Cuddles out of the car, a la Grand Theft Auto and steals it to chase after Lifty and Shifty. During the chase he swerves to avoid hitting The Mole, who crosses the road pushing a shopping cart. Because of this, Nutty accidentally crashes into Petunia, who is riding a bike delivering papers, a la Paperboy. Hitting her causes Petunia's intestines to splatter on the windshield. The pieces of intestines resemble Tetris pieces, and Nutty tilts the car in order to get one piece to fit in with a corresponding hole. Because of this distraction, Nutty doesn't see that Lifty and Shifty's van has come to a stop in front of him at a construction site. He crashes into the back of the van, forcing Lifty and Shifty through the windshield of Cuddles' car. The brothers are decapitated and their mutilated heads slide on the ground, resembling Pac-Man and one of the ghosts. The crash also causes a flaming barrel to fly into the air and land on The Mole, who is standing nearby. The barrel tilts over and begins rolling towards Nutty. Being reminded of Donkey Kong, Nutty jumps over the barrel and grabs a mallet. He runs at the barrel and begins smashing it, unknowingly killing The Mole in his efforts. Ready to claim his prize, Nutty opens the doors to Lifty and Shifty's van, only to find that all the video game equipment has been destroyed in the crash. Now without video games in his life, Nutty spots a candy cane lying on top of a pile of games and picks it up. He licks it and begins jumping and laughing maniacally as he shoves the candy cane in his mouth, once more addicted to sugar. As the episode ends, his lazy eye returns. Injuries #Nutty eats too much candy from Lifty and Shifty, having some candy poke out of his stomach. Deaths #Petunia is hit by a car and cut in half at the waist, sending her organs and intestines everywhere. #Lifty and Shifty fly through a car's windshield, decapitating them and mutilating their heads. #The Mole is crushed to death when Nutty repeatedly hits a barrel he's in with a mallet. Goofs #When Nutty is licking his lollipop, the candy stuck to his fur is in its correct place. When Shifty and Lifty shows him candy, they switch places. #When The Mole is stuck inside the barrel and Nutty notices it, his eye is the same Pac-Man eye the other characters have. In the next shot, it's back to normal. #There is no possible way that The Mole could have made it from the point where Nutty swerved to avoid running him over, to the construction site before Lifty, Shifty, and Nutty. #Judging by the fact that he didn't stop playing his games to even get the mail for almost a year, it's highly unlikely that he even ate, use the bathroom or paid electric bills within that time period which would result in him dying from starvation, exploding, or not receiving electricity required to play the video games. However, it could be seen after a year that there are various items of canned goods opened, noodles with chopsticks on it, bottled juices, and canned sodas around the video games items and CDs. So its unlikely he would have died from starvation. And if he's aware enough to eat in order to have the energy to keep playing, he would be aware enough to pay the electricity to bill to keep playing. #After playing video games for almost a year, Nutty has bags under his eyes and stubble around his mouth. These details appear and disappear periodically throughout the climax of the episode (notably, when Nutty sees The Mole rolling towards him, he lacks both wrinkles and stubble). #When the barrel lands on top of The Mole, his feet were sticking out of the open end, but when he falls over after hitting the pole, his head is now facing the opening. #When Nutty sees the rolling barrel he is in his car. Although in the next shot, he suddenly appears to be out of his car. As a result, he jumps on the floor, not on the car seat. #Nutty easily kicked the door out of his room open once he became sane when he still could have while he was trapped (although it may be likely that Sniffles unlocked the door off-screen when Nutty became "cured"). #Nutty should have slant his car more than 360 degrees to the left to fit the L-shaped intestine into the base, yet he just slanted only 45 degrees to the left and the intestine was fit. #The intestines disappear on the windshield when the car Nutty is driving is about to crash into Lifty and Shifty. Trivia *Since this episode is mostly centered around video games, video game references are expected. Here are all the known references: **'Grand Theft Auto': When Nutty hijacks Cuddles' car. **'Paperboy': When Petunia was riding a bike, delivering newspapers. **'Tetris': When Petunia's intestines splatter on the car's windshield, they resemble Tetris blocks. **'Pac-Man': The way Lifty and Shifty's mutilated heads become a ghost and Pac-Man. **'Donkey Kong': The way Nutty hops over a flaming barrel and runs at/hits it with a mallet. **'Whack-a-Mole':' '''When Nutty whacks The Mole with a mallet. *This is the second episode with Nutty in a starring role where he doesn't die (following Nuttin' but the Tooth). *It should be noted that the car Nutty hijacks resembles a car from GTA IV and GTA V called the Peyote in game, which in turn looks like a first generation Ford Thunderbird. *This episode contains one of four instances in the series that Nutty can be seen without candy adorning his body. The other three instances are in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, Chew Said a Mouthful, and A Sucker for Love. *The stages of Nutty's candy withdrawal are: **Looking out the window on his door, presumably trying to get someone to let him out. **Sitting in a corner, bored. **Making an ice sculpture of a candy cane with a chainsaw. **Sitting in the corner, twitching and looking ready to snap, amidst several scratches on the walls and his half-melted ice sculpture. **Lying in the middle of the room, laughing hysterically. **Lying in the middle of the room, crying hysterically. **Screaming at the camera in desperation or insanity. *It is never explained how The Mole made it to the construction site before Nutty, Lifty and Shifty. *All the background music in this episode was originally used in ''Chew Said a Mouthful. *This marks the first time a character's guts have slid down a window, resembling Tetris pieces. The second time was in Chore Loser. *Every character who dies in this episode has their intestines exposed. *Of all the characters in this episode, only two of them (Nutty and the Mole) are playable in the game. *Petunia is the only character who died without any video game sound effects in the background. *There is a foam bowl of noodles to the right of Nutty while he was playing games. *This is one of the few episodes in which Sniffles is a doctor instead of Lumpy. *Despite the fact that Nutty returned to his addiction to candy in the end, Warren Graff confirmed through a reply on a forum that Nutty is still addicted to video games. *Just like Class Act ''and ''Chew Said a Mouthful, Nutty is responsible for every death in this episode. But unlike this episode, he didn't die. *This is the one and only (so far) episode that Nutty's lazy eye functions normally. *The Mole is warming his hands in the opposite direction of the flaming barrel due to his blindness. See Also Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Nutty